FIG. 1 is a plan view of a pixel unit on an array substrate of TFS mode (a new ADS) and FIG. 2 is a simplified view of FIG. 1. As illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2, gate lines and data lines on the array substrate are disposed to be intersected with each other, wherein one gate line (Sn) and two data lines (M1 and M2 or M3 and M4 in the figures), i.e. a configuration with one gate line and two data lines (1G2D), form a pixel subunit.
A driving method comprises that a data driving IC supplies data signals with equal electrical charges with opposite polarities to the two data lines of a pixel subunit, respectively, so as to drive pixel electrodes to display. As illustrated in FIG. 3, a data driving IC comprises a plurality of control terminals 10, each of which supplies data signals to respective data lines (M1, M2, M3, M4, . . . , Mn, Mn+1). Thus, a data driving IC comprises numerous control terminals, resulting in difficulties in miniaturizing a display device and a high device cost.